<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Let This Be Our Last Chance by Pulping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954215">I Won't Let This Be Our Last Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping'>Pulping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the city of Midgar is already far behind them, Cloud is haunted by the memory of what happened during their escape, and by the visions he'd been given of a tragic future. He vows to make a new path...for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Let This Be Our Last Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished the game a few days ago and immediately started to write this. I wanted to capture the sense of melancholy and introspection that the ending of Remake gave off, as well as the hope for a new future. Also these two mess me up more than is probably healthy.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What he hadn’t been prepared for was the silence.</p><p>Midgar had been the city that never sleeps – never slowing down; never offering a moment of peace amidst the chaos. There had always been someone yelling just outside his window, or a train creaking along the tracks nearby, or a Shinra helicopter hovering overhead as it scoured the slums for insects to stamp out.</p><p>Cloud couldn’t be sure exactly how long he’d been there – sometimes it only felt like a week or two, and others it felt like years. Either way, it had been long enough for him to grow accustomed to the constant noise and confusion, even in the dead of night. It had become familiar and comforting to hear the sounds of everyday normality so nearby – reassurance that life goes on despite whatever troubling situation might force itself through the cracks in the wall.</p><p>But now, there was nothing.</p><p>The city of mako was already days behind them, and every step taken away from its light was another drop in the pool of unease that had been growing steadily in Cloud’s chest. He wasn’t used to such all-encompassing unknown – every new bend in the road was a risk; every shadow held a hidden danger. Even the sky out here seemed vast and oppressive compared to the rigid limitations of the steel ceiling he had left. So much more space and yet…nothing but uncertainty to fill it with.</p><p>And thinking. Lots of thinking.</p><p>A loud snore cut through Cloud’s reverie, and he shot an annoyed look at the hulking shape that was Barret hunched against a tree on the other side of the small clearing. Curled up next to him was Red, who seemed to have developed quite a strong bond with the man over their short time together. Not far away, he could see Tifa stretched out on her side against a fallen log which served to shelter her from the gusts of wind that occasionally swept through the trees. Cloud had been supposed to wake her hours ago since technically she was next on the watch rotation, but – seeing her face so peaceful and calm in sleep, he had decided to leave her be for tonight. He thought of all the friends she and Barret had lost in the collapse; of the bar that had been their home, now reduced to rubble. And yet, despite everything, they had still followed him in his assault on Shinra, leaving behind what little of the lives and families they had left. He figured that allowing them a few more hours of sleep was the least he could do to make up for that sacrifice. Besides, it’s not like he could have gotten any for himself, even if he tried.</p><p>Ever since they had left the city, whenever Cloud closed his eyes, he saw him…</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t strong enough to save anyone.</em>
</p><p>Cloud’s jaw tensed as the words echoed in his ears. At the time, he hadn’t known to whom they’d been referring, but he did now.</p><p>His eyes flashed across the clearing until they found her – she was sleeping soundly just a few feet to his left. He let out a small sigh of relief; reassuring himself that she was safe, and that he could still see the slow rhythm of her breathing. Despite it being entirely Aerith’s idea, <em>and</em> her practically forcing the job on him, Cloud was now wholeheartedly committed to serving as her bodyguard for as long as she would have him.</p><p><em>“Although,” </em>he thought – the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, <em>“if she catches on, you’ll never hear the end of it.”</em></p><p>He allowed his gaze to linger, entranced by the way the firelight danced and flickered on her red jacket; how it accentuated the lines of her face, revealing the wisdom and strength held within. Truth be told, Cloud had found himself staring a lot lately, though only when he was sure that she wouldn’t notice. It was difficult – and more than a little embarrassing – to admit how quickly Aerith had become the most important person in his life. He <em>was </em>a SOLDIER after all, and self-reliance had been a quality that Cloud particularly prized; proud of the fact that he didn’t look to others for purpose or support.</p><p>But then, he’d met the flower girl from Sector 5.</p><p>At first, he’d been irritated by her carefree attitude – the bubbly pep and <em>constant</em> enthusiasm. She was nothing more than a dangerous liability, and it would be wise to be rid of her as quickly as possible. Gradually, however, the overwhelming warmth she radiated had begun to take hold, until at last, he could no longer bear to imagine how cold his life would be without her. Finally, in some cruel twist of fate, as she had stood before him and told him not to love her, he had realized that it was already far too late. He didn’t blame her – he knew she must have had a good reason, but that knowledge wasn’t enough to stop the dull ache in his core whenever she smiled at him.</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from Aerith’s sleeping form, Cloud forced himself to instead focus on the slowly dying fire; half-acknowledging how similar the flames seemed to the green glow of the mako reactors. His eyelids began to feel heavy…</p><p>Suddenly, a sharp gust of wind cut through the trees, and something resembling a black feather drifted into view from above.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes shot open and he sprang to his feet – heart racing; reaching for his sword as he scanned the surrounding shadows for signs of danger. But there was none to be found – it had been nothing more than a leaf caught up in the breeze.</p><p>It took all of his self-control not to scream; to release his frustration and slice the surrounding trees to pieces, as if they were to blame for his suffering. But he knew that it would only scare the others, and then none of them would get to sleep.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Cloud swung the sword onto his back. He remembered having seen a stream not far off and decided the best thing right now would be to clear his head and refocus. He knew there would be no rest for him tonight. He was used to it.</p><p>With a final check to make sure Aerith and the others were still asleep, he slipped out of the ring of firelight and into the darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>The stream was only a short walk away, but the trip through the night was an uneasy one all the same. Cloud’s ears pricked at the slightest sound, and he found himself reaching for the hilt of his sword more than once. Nothing ever came of it though – he was alone.</p><p>Soon enough, he could see the narrow ribbon of silver snaking its way along the ground ahead of him. The trees were sparse along the banks of the stream, allowing moonlight to fill the space with a soft glow that illuminated a few meters on either side of the water. Cloud frowned. He had never liked the moon – its light was distant and vague and left too much to the imagination for his taste. He preferred his world to be clearly defined and in perfect focus; the world of a SOLDIER.</p><p>Lowering himself to his knees, Cloud leaned over the edge of the stream and studied his reflection.</p><p>He looked terrible – His eyes were wild with exhaustion and ringed by dark circles; his cheeks were drained of what little colour they’d had; the lines around his mouth and eyebrows were dark and pronounced. If he hadn’t known better, he could have sworn he was looking at a ghost.</p><p>Groaning softly, Cloud dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed it over his face. Keeping his eyes closed, he repeated the motion, letting the droplets run down his forehead and over his chin, trying to scrub the cobwebs from his exhausted mind. <em>“How the hell am I supposed to protect her like this?” </em>He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to see if he looked any more awake, but with a grimace, he found that he didn’t.</p><p>As the water gradually stilled, he noticed the moon reflected in its glassy surface just above where his own face stared back at him. It seemed, almost, to be sitting at the bottom of the stream, waiting for someone to reach out and save it from its loneliness. Although, the more Cloud studied it, the more it came to resemble something else – something he had seen in a dream or a vision; something he couldn’t quite explain. Suddenly his mind filled with static and a stabbing pain forced its way into his head, so sharp and powerful that he nearly lost his balance. And then he saw it.</p><p>A softly glowing orb of white, falling with a splash into a pool of water which had slowly begun to stain red. He wanted to yell; to call out to the person to whom it had belonged; to save them.</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t strong enough to save anyone.</em>
</p><p>And then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the vision was gone, leaving Cloud alone in the darkness. With a start, he discovered that a single tear was rolling down his cheek, just as it had once before.</p><p>“Cloud? What are you doing out here?”</p><p>A voice came from behind him and he tensed; hoping to hide his moment of weakness from the person for whom he needed to be strongest. He kept his back turned and tried to deflect her question. “I could ask you the same. It’s dangerous out here.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” her singsong tone implied that she really couldn’t care less, “but I needed to come scold my bodyguard for abandoning me! I’m sure the monsters will understand.”</p><p>Cloud silently cursed her for being so irrepressibly adorable. It was far too easy for her to circumvent the ‘business-first merc’ façade he tended to adopt. Even so, he tried his best to put forth an air of casual detachment. “You should get back to camp, I wouldn’t trust monsters to hold up their end of a deal.”</p><p>“All by myself?” She pouted. “Okaaayy, but if I get eaten by a behemoth then <em>you’re</em> out of a job, you know.” He knew she was joking, but images of her death were not something he was equipped to deal with at the moment, and he struggled to reply around the newly formed lump in his throat.</p><p>“Sorry,” was all he could manage.</p><p>There was a soft rustling as she came to kneel at his side; he could see her out of the corner of his eye but still couldn’t bring himself to look. Instead, he quickly tried to wipe away any remaining evidence of the tear that had fallen.</p><p>She seemed to have sensed it anyway, and placing her hand on his cheek, she gently pulled his head around to face her. He didn’t resist.</p><p>“Cloud, what’s wrong?” He could see the worry in her eyes as she swept them over his face like she was searching for a way inside. He wished he could give her one, but his reply came automatically.</p><p>“Nothing. Just can’t sleep.” He dropped his gaze from her face as he spoke. Framed by the pale moonlight she seemed like an angel; too warm and kind and perfect to lie to. He realized that this was the first time they had been alone together since their meeting in her garden, and a pang shot through his chest at the memory of that night. As if on cue, her hand left his cheek, and he instantly regretted being so distant; wanting nothing more than to feel her touch again.</p><p>“Well ok, if you say so.” She got back to her feet. “But don’t blame me for wanting to make sure my bodyguard is taking proper care of himself.” The teasing undertone had returned to her voice, and Cloud’s heart began to ache with how much he had grown to love that part of her. “Now, soldier-man, I order you to escort me back to camp, on the double!”</p><p>“Aerith wait....” Panic overtook him as she began to turn away, and his hand quickly scrambled to find hers – he couldn’t let her leave this time. To his relief, he managed to catch her fingers in his own and gave a small squeeze; silently begging for her to stay. She returned the gesture; reassuring him that she wasn’t going anywhere, and he forced himself to speak. “The future isn’t set in stone...right?”</p><p>There was a long, torturous pause, and the white orb flashed before his eyes once more. He shook his head to dispel the image.</p><p>“Yeah…I guess not.” Though her tone was cheerful, Cloud thought it seemed a little more forced than usual.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot…with everything that’s happened…” He rose to his feet as he struggled with what to say next. “I want to make a new path for myself….” Finally turning to face her, he found it was difficult to keep his voice steady, and realized they were still holding hands. “And…for you,” he finished.</p><p>Brief confusion in her eyes gave way to something approaching regret. “That’s sweet, Cloud. Thank you.” He knew she hadn’t meant to, but Cloud couldn’t help feeling slightly patronized.</p><p>“You don’t think I can?” This time his voice did break slightly from barely disguised bitterness. She turned from him and dropped his hand, and he worried that he had been too abrasive. Eyes downcast, she walked past him to the edge of the stream and took a slightly deeper breath than normal.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Her voice was so soft that it was difficult to hear, so Cloud crept forward to make sure he caught every word. “I used to be so sure of what I had to do; of the path that I had to follow. But now….” She lifted her head to stare up at the vast empty sky above. “It’s all a mess. It’s like every star up there is a different future and I can’t see what any of them are hiding.” She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. “I’m scared, Cloud.”</p><p>She seemed so small and fragile in the darkness, and he was overcome by the sudden desire to stride up to her and take her in his arms; to comfort her. But he couldn’t do it.</p><p>“I know how you feel.” He surprised even himself with that. Such an admission of weakness and uncertainty was something that, until he met her, he would never have dared to express. But with her, he knew he could be honest about his feelings without fear of judgment or ridicule. Maybe that was the true reason why he….</p><p>
  <em>“No. Don’t. Don’t even think it.”</em>
</p><p>If she was as surprised as him by his admission, she didn’t show it. The fact that she didn’t take the opportunity to make a teasing jab about a frightened SOLDIER told him just how upset she really was. He continued slowly, planning out each word before uttering it.</p><p>“But even if I am scared of the future…I want to make the most of the time I have right now. That’s what you told me, right?” She turned back to him and gave a half-hearted smile.</p><p>“So, you remembered after all huh? I’m flattered.” She tried to sound teasing, but it wasn’t quite enough to hide the strain in her voice. Cloud took another step towards her as if some invisible force was pulling him in. She didn’t move away.</p><p>“Even if we don’t know what might happen, I want to think that I still have a say in it.” He hoped he came across as determined and confident, but honestly, he was more scared now than during any fight he’d ever been in. They were so close together that he could feel her breath on his neck. She dropped her gaze to the ground.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to be hurt, Cloud. You mean so much to me and if I…If something happens…” Her fists clenched slightly, and a small shudder passed through her body, so faint that had Cloud been any farther away he wouldn’t have noticed. Her voice faded to little more than a whisper. “I don’t want to be the reason you’re in pain.”</p><p>“Aerith…” He placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. “As long as you’re with me, I don’t care.” He could now see tears beginning to well in her eyes, and his heart nearly shattered at the sight, but he forged on. He knew that if he didn’t say this now, he may never find the courage again. “Whatever happens…I promise it’s worth it just to be by your side. I…”</p><p>Before he could utter another word, she took his face in her hands and kissed him, desperate and longing, and Cloud’s mind immediately went blank. Eventually, he recovered from the shock and kissed her back, trying to pour into it everything that he hadn’t found the words to say. He could feel the fear and uncertainty that threatened to consume her, making him all the more desperate to hold her closer. So, he did – burying one hand in her hair and wrapping the other tightly around her waist; silently assuring her that while he was here, she was safe. She must have been crying. He could feel her tears on his cheek and taste the salt on her lips, but then she smiled into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck, holding him just as tightly. They stayed locked together for what seemed like an eternity – the world had melted away and all they could feel was each other.</p><p>When at last they broke apart, and the buzzing in Cloud’s head began to fade, Aerith looked up at him and gave a quivering smile.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s safe to say I just paid for about a year of your services in advance.” Her voice was tight – as if it held a hundred different emotions all fighting amongst themselves, but the playfulness had returned.</p><p>Cloud scoffed, and gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “In your dreams. That bought you a week at most.”</p><p>Aerith let out a laugh that may also have been a sob and hugged him; burying her face in his neck. A surge of emotion flooded his body at the feeling, and he rested his chin protectively on top of her head, running his hand slowly up and down her back. He thought – or maybe he’d imagined her whispering “I’m sorry; I tried,” into his skin, but it didn’t matter anymore. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he was exactly where he was supposed to be.</p><p>True to form, however, it wasn’t long until Aerith pulled away and sternly poked him in the chest. “Well, mister, now it’s my turn to give the orders, and if you don’t listen, I may need to withhold payment for next week.” Cloud blushed and looked away, completely unprepared for this new form of teasing.</p><p>But once again her hand found his cheek and turned his head back to meet her affectionate gaze. “Get some sleep.”</p><p>He nodded and offered a small half-smile; allowing her to take his hand and lead him away from the stream. The trip back towards their camp was much more peaceful than it had been on the way out – she was beside him now, guiding and anchoring him, and she kept her hand in his the entire time.</p><p>When at last they re-entered the clearing, Aerith half-pushed, half-dragged him over to a large boulder and wordlessly instructed him to sit against it. He complied; the flush in his cheeks returning as she flopped down in front of him and leaned back into his chest with a sigh.</p><p>“Well whaddaya know,” she said quietly, “he’s a great bodyguard and an even better pillow.”</p><p>He smiled into her hair. “Well, you make a pretty good blanket.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s all I am to you now, huh?” Cloud tried to think of a snarky reply, but he didn’t have the same gift for teasing that she did. Instead, he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, letting her warmth flood through him. Maybe being up all night wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.</p><p>“Cloud?” After a few seconds – or it might have been a day or two, Aerith spoke again. “I’m sorry for what I said before…about it not being real.”</p><p>He didn’t answer. He didn’t have to – he just held her tighter. They knew that they didn’t have to say it to make it real. Whatever feelings that words might have held had already passed silently between them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>